


Love in the fall

by Ramseyk11



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramseyk11/pseuds/Ramseyk11
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Love in the fall

It's been 3 years since vanya and sissy got married and 3 years since sissy changed her last name to Hargreaves. They got married on September 20th 1969 and its October 1972. It was a cold morning on the farm when sissy woke up and saw vanya not in bed with her, she got up and put her robe on over her pajamas and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Vanya was outside with a axe chopping firewood since 7:00 in the morning she stopped and stuck the axe in the log and loaded the wood in her truck and drove to the pile beside the house and stacked the wood, after she walked unto the house and saw her wife cooking she smiled and took her coat and gloves off and shoes and walked to her wife "what are you cooking " she said and tried to get taste but sissy stopped her " im cook breakfast V" she said and turned around and kissed vanya, vanya kissed back when harlan walked in and wote 'ew your gross you two' vanya and sissy laughed "alright and son do you want to help me and uncle five unload the wood and I can't believe your 13 and how's you talking going "i-i-it's getting better t-thanks for h-h-helping me d-dad" he said and hugged vanya "your welcome son no go get ready" vanya said and smiled. Harlan smile and ran to his room and got ready "hey hun i can't believe its been 3 years since I changed my last name" sissy said and and hugged vanya "i know love and I can't believe Harlan calls me dad" vanya said "well you had been a father figure to him" sissy said to vanya "yeah i know and the rest of my siblings are coming over to chill by a fire and roast marshmallows and make smores" vanya said as five appeared with bags of marshmallows chocolate and gram crackers and sat them on the table "there and v sorry for leaving you to chop wood by yourself i had to get the stuff" five said " okay that would be fun" sissy and harlan came out ready to work with his coat on "u-uncle f-f-five dad im ready" he said stuttering his speech is still getting there. Both five and vanya nodded and the three of them walked out and started to work


End file.
